Le Premier Fils
by Traffy. D
Summary: Crocodile avait toujours - c'était étrange à dire pour un homme à cette époque - voulu un enfant. Même lorsqu'il était petit, il avait le lointain souvenir d'avoir espéré un gavroche, un minuscule et appréciable mioche. Pas une famille - il en avait déjà une - ni même une femme - pour quelle raison aurait-il pu en désirait une ? -, juste un enfant.
1. Le Premier Fils ( Première Partie )

**Yo. Voilà pour l'OS sur Crocodile.**

 **Le premier fils**

La Reine des Travestis se tenait de lui. Comme à son habitude, l' '' Homme '' semblait moulé dans la plus embarrassante des tenus en latex rouge et semblait ne pas soucier le moins du monde du fait que porter de telles jarretières ne se faisaient tout simplement pas ! Même du point de vu de la dignité humaine en générale. Il respira doucement pour calmer son irrépressible envie de partir en courant.

Il réprima un grognement, ce surnom ne lui plaisait guère. Pourtant c'était effectivement ce qu'il était écrit sur son avis de recherche. En réalité, tout était de sa première vraie bataille - où il ne savait pas trop comment – mais avait réussi à se débrouiller pour se retrouver avec un crocodile comme partenaire de combat. Et par association, son affiche était passé de Shino le Crocodile, à Crocodile. Nique la logique, avait grogné Haruta.

" Alors Croco-kun~, j'imagine bien que tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin uniquement pour m'admirer – il leva les yeux au ciel face à l'air libidineux du travesti –, je t'écoute. En quoi as-tu besoin de moi mon petit traître en sucre ?

\- Pas de ça. Vous n'allez pas aussi vous y mettre vous aussi. "

L'annonce de sa trahison avait fait le tour du globe en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire '' escargophone ''. Insupportable. Il ne pouvait même plus aller boire un verre dans un bar sans qu'on lui balance cette vérité avec une subtilité… incroyable dirons-nous. Il s'était fait abordé par une telle quantité de pirates, de capitaines, de Marine, tout le gratin de la piraterie et de la Marine, enfin bref, tout le monde avait défilé pour se foutre de lui. Certains même lui faisant des propositions plus douteuses. Il avait fait couler le sang.

" Alors …

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu pouvais faire des Miracles… "

Le sourire déjà particulièrement grand et dérangeant du Travestis fit un tour complet du gigantesque visage et revint l'instant d'après à sa place initiale. La main gantée atterrit sur son épaule et il se sentit vaguement oppressé. Ne pas reculer, ne pas reculer, ne pas reculer. Bordel, il aurait dû prendre davantage en considération les histoires d'Izou. Ça l'aurait aidé, tiens ! Pour une fois que ce détraqué aurait servi à quelque chose. Enfin bon, ici et maintenant avec tout ce qui s'était passé il ne pourrait pas retourner sur le Mob'.

" Un service donc…

\- C'est ça, foutu taré.

\- C'est étonnant… tout de même, je n'm'attendais pas à une telle chose venant de toi, Croco-kun. Oh fait, cesse dont de m'insulter. "

Il n'avait que faire de ces commentaires insolents de travesti dépravé. La seule solution qu'il lui restait pour échapper à toute ces merdes, c'était ça.

" Je veux un enfant. "

Le visage du travestis passa d'une curiosité malade à un blasement désintéressé.

" Si ce n'est que ça… trouves une prostituée à l'âme généreuse. Fais-toi des amis. Ou trouve-toi un animal de compagnie, paraitrait-il que ça compenserait. "

Il s'était totalement désintéressé du noiraud. Il retourna à ses papiers. Sur le bureau en bois rose, reposaient quantité de dossiers, de stylos, marqueur de toutes les couleurs, de pressoirs en forme de grenouille et de pochettes en soie ahurissante. Autour du bureau, deux jeunes enfants courraient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce pour déposer les missives. L'un d'eux bouscula une pile de feuillets et les rames s'éparpillèrent. L'air de panique qu'il prit était absolument risible. Ivankov leur lança un regard appuyé et ils fuirent en gazouillant étrangement.

" Ecoute Croco-kun~, bien que j'apprécie beaucoup ta compagnie – bruit de tampon sur du papier administratif –, il faudra te résoudre à partir. C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi pour cette charmante chose qu'est enfanter mais vois-tu, primo, sache que je suis en couple – durant une seconde il visualisa un partenaire potentiel pour la Reine des travestis... l'image le dérangeait -, secundo, bien que tu sois un adorable minet, tu n'es absolument pas mon style, tertio, j'ai pas envie et quatio, je suis complètement overbooké. Je suis très occupé et me faire mère porteuse juste parce que tu te découvres l'instinct maternel, ralentirait beaucoup le processus de remise à niveau de la Révolution – claquement de langue agacée. Avec toutes les conneries de nos prédécesseurs, il est quasiment impossible recruter autre chose des kamikazes en force. Donc désolé, il faudra te trouver quelqu'un d'autre à engrosser…. Bon je t'avouerais que pour l'instant les candidats les plus prometteurs sont les Hommes-Poissons. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'entre eux qui veulent se libérer du joug humain ! Mais bon pour gagner la confiance de ces têtes de mules, c'est une toute autre paire manche. Et il n'y pas que ça ! Tu n'imagines ce que c'est avec toute l'organisation à programmer ! Toute cette paperasse administrative ! Et comme pour l'instant Dragon n'a pas acquis une entière confiance envers les nouvelles recrues pour les laisser tenir les comptes et que cet imbécile heureux a mieux à faire, organiser les raids et tout le bazar qui va avec, c'est pour qui !? C'est pour Iva' !

\- Et je le veux en tant que femme. "

Les yeux noirs figèrent leur mouvement jusqu'à là, continu. Les longs cils papillonnèrent un instant et doucement le visage anormalement grand se releva. Un sourire gicla d'un bout à l'autre de ces lèvres. Il n'osait même plus regarder le Faiseur de Miracle. Ses joues rougissaient curieusement et avec son teint anormalement pâle, sa honte était encore plus apparente. Il y eut un fracas de chaise et l'imposant personnage contourna le bureau et fit face au pirate. Une main glissa avec étonnante délicatesse sous son menton et il put admirer le visage empourpré.

" Alors comme ça, le fils unique de Shirohige veut connaître les joies de la maternité…

\- T'es sourd ou t'as du sable dans les oreilles ? Va t'faire foutre, pauvre travesti dégénéré. Je veux juste un môme. Et ne m'appelles pas comme ça !

\- Pourquoi ? "

La question le laissa pantois. Pourquoi ? Euh, et bien, parce que. Il en avait des tas de raison mais là tout de suite, elles étaient… euh, enfin bref. Il en avait plein, c'est ce qui compté. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était un môme avec de grand yeux plein de rêves, des cheveux en bataille, des rixes pour des riens, enfin bref, il voulait un enfant. Que ce soit un garçon ou une fille l'importait très peu à vrai dire. Il serait fort et écraserait les faibles, les imbéciles ou même les chiens galeux.

Mais expliquer ça à une personne lui donnait quand même un sacré pouvoir sur vous. Seuls les imbéciles heureux faisaient cela. Et on pouvait dire bien des choses sur Shino mais il était tout sauf un imbécile heureux – bien qu'un peu rêveur mais ça il ne pouvait pas vraiment y faire quoi que ce soit.

" Je t'en pose des questions moi !? Je veux que juste que tu me changes en femme le temps que je fasse un chiarre et ensuite tu me retransformeras en moi.

\- Et ensuite ? Comptes-tu rester pirate ? Élever un môme n'est pas une mince à faire et sur les mers encore plus, j'espère que tu en as conscience, Croco-kun. De plus ta carrière en tant que pirate risque d'être légèrement retardé à cause de lui. Et puis-

\- Je sais tout ça et je m'en balance. Change-moi en femme.

\- Et ton père, qu'en pense-t-il ? "

Un frisson parcouru le pirate.

" J'n'ai pas de père. C'est compris !? Et de toute façon j'ai besoin de l'autorisation de personne et je me fous de ce que ce vieux cinglé ! Change-moi en femme.

\- Et qui sera le père de ton petit monstre ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Change-moi en femme.

\- Et si je refuse ? "

Crocodile sourit.

" Tu ne refuserais jamais une telle opportunité de faire chier Barbe Blanche... n'est-ce pas, Faiseurs de Miracles ? "

 **XOX**

" C'est bizarre, murmura Crocodile. "

Il tata avec hésitation sa poitrine. C'était lourd et rond. Ça semblait anormale et pourtant son corps semblait s'être habitué en une poignée de seconde à sa nouvelle condition. Mais c'était toujours étonnamment désagréable que de sentir qu'il avait des trucs en moins. Il tourna légèrement sur lui-même. Ces pieds flottaient dans ses bottes et le manteau lui semblait encore trop lourd, la fourrure épaisse pesant sur ses épaules devenues plus fines. Le travestis lui présenta un miroir – sortant de... il ne voulait pas savoir. Il eut une expression de surprise et lâcha un glapissement. Ses traits s'étaient quelque peu affinés et son menton à l'allure carré était de l'histoire ancienne. Il porta une main hésitante vers son cou. Les osselets qu'il sentit sous sa peau étaient presque dérangeants – jusqu'à là, il avait toujours eu un cou de taureau.

" Croco-chaaan ! Tu es a-do-ra-ble. Magnifique ! Tu es superbe ! Quelle taille, franchement. Et bon dieu, de tels yeux avec un visage aussi … raaah ! "

Il ne s'était pas gêné pour lui taper dans le tibia. Il tata ses hanches, la cambrure de ses reins, ses bras. Il souleva son tee-shirt, griffant légèrement son ventre de ses ongles, baissa le bas de son pantalon et il retrouva sa cicatrice à la hanche.

" Incroyable, je t'assure. Si je t'ajoutais une chemise à ta taille et un slim ceinturé, tu f'rais un malheur Croco-girl ! Si Izou-kun voyait ça, je suis sûr que-

\- Lâche-moi avec ça. "

La voix était monocorde mais tranchante. Il tourna ses mains devant lui, admirant la finesse de ses mains, autrefois épaisses mais pourtant gardant tout de même leur puissance, constata t-il en serrant le poing. Il tendit la main et murmura :

" Mes pouvoirs fonctionnent-ils toujours ?

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je fais les choses bien moi… Tu es juste devenu une version féminine de toi-même. A part tes fonctions liées à la masculinité, il n'y a aucun problème. Tu devras juste abandonner l'idée de pisser debout. Et te faire aux menstruation tant qu'on y pense.

\- Mouais… grogna t-il avec une moue dégoutée. "

Izou avait bien tenté de lui expliqué le principe, il ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée. La seule autre personne qui aurait pu lui en parlait était Haru' mais avec les médocs qu'elle avait ingéré lors de sa période dit '' Dragons célestes… ''il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ne puisse lui exliquer quoi que ce soit.

Il traça un filet de sable dans l'air et comme un chef d'orchestre, le fit onduler du bout de son doigt.

" Incroyable…"

Il fit volte-face, son manteau volant derrière lui.

"Merci. J'y vais.

\- Eh, mais attend !"

Il ne prit même pas le peine de se retourner.

 **XOX**

 **Voilà... c'était pour la petite histoire de Crocodile. Juste pour expliquer son lien avec Iva', sa haine pour Barbe Blanche et pour lier ce perso au reste.**

 **Revieuws ?**

 **Bises de Traff's**

 **Chocolat et arbalète**


	2. Le Premier Fils ( Seconde Partie )

**Yo ! Suite de l'OS sur Crocodile et ses déboires...**

 **Le Premier Fils**

C'était intolérable.

Crocodile grogna dans sa barbe inexistante et tenta de se redressait dans ses draps. Le poids de son ventre lui parut soudainement insurmontable et il finit par se laisser tomber sur le flanc dans son lit trop grand... il n'en pouvait plus. La douleur lui terrassa les reins et un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche déformait. Merde merde ! Ses draps étaient tâché de sang... Encore...

\- J-je te hais Ivankov... Arg-hhh ! Merd-de... , y en a sur le plancher en plus...

Il aurait du écouter Izou... vraiment. Et plus jamais il ne se moquerait des infirmières... nan... de toute façon il n'irait plus jamais sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche donc peu qu'importait. Mais jamais plus il le jurait au nom de son enfant à venir de sa vengeance sur Barbe Blanche et du One Piece il ne se moquerait des menstruations.

La douleur le plia en deux. Comment pouvaient-elles supportait une telle chose tout les mois, c'était purement intenable !

Il songea à ces années adolescentes au côté d'Haruta, les deux jeunes gens se moquant allègrement de cet afflux de sang qui sortait par le vagin des femmes... 'tain, si un jour grâce un fruit du démon il parvenait à remonter dans le temps il se foutrait des claques.

De son lit souillé, il maudit Haruta et pour faire bonne mesure les Dragons Célestes. Si ces bâtards emplumés n'avaient foutu en l'air les hormones de sa sœur, elle aurait pu lui dire la souffrance véritable que ces choses procuraient...

Il se plia en deux, ramena la bouillotte contre son ventre – celle-ci était parti se perdre au confins de son lit – et ainsi calé , il récupéra les dossiers sur la table de nuit. Il soupira quand le meuble branlant émit un grincement odieux. Son siège si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi était un vieil entrepôt marine. Il les avait tous fait dégager et avait crée une immense tempête de sable sur toute l'île dévastant environnementale et les habitants. Il avait envoyé quelques messages pour les postes Marines alentour : expliquant le désastre environnemental et les équipes de sauvetages étaient venu. Il avait remplacé ceci par des mercenaires à lui et l'île avait été déclaré non-viable par les dossiers et les rares autres aux courants avaient été soudoyé, ou menacé.

En même temps l'endroit était plutôt idéal petite île pas trop de la Red Line ce qui en faisait une position plutôt stratégique. Il avait placé quelques chasseurs de primes aux alentours des côtes et des hommes de mains près de son abris.

Cette manœuvre avait été quelques peu osé direz Vista mais il avait été habitué à pire avec toutes les magouilles que Roger et Barbe Blanche s'envoyaient à la figure tous les six du mois avec pour finalité quelques beuveries tranquilles les plages neutres.

 **XOX**

Il avait un peu réfléchis pour le choix du donateur anonyme qui lui servirait de père.. il avait déjà établis que ce serait ni avec des pirates au hasard – on sait jamais il pourrait se mettre à réclamer le môme pour héritier et il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Les Marines ? Mouais... vu leur niveaux de stupidité ça ne le gênerait pas outre-mesure. Les révolutionnaire ? Trop dangereux. Et de toute façon il vivait dans une époque où ses espèce de malade ne savait rien faire d'autre que courir d'un bout d la Grande Line comme des poulets décapité. Un citoyen lambda ? Mouais... bonne idée. Mais le réel problème c'est quand s'en prenant directement à un civil celui-ci risquait d'être tenté de portait plainte alors qu'un Marine aurait si honte qu'il se tairait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Pour tout dire, s'il s'était un minimum écouté, à peine sortie de l'antre de la Reine des Travestis, il aurait ouvert les cuisses au premier venu mais bon...il y avait ses affaires à gérer qui avait pris un sacré coups depuis qu'il avait quitté le bateau paternel, quelques problèmes avec la Marine, etc...

Puis ensuite il avait fallu administré le reste, commençait à engager les mercenaires pour assassiner certaines personnes, acheter les informations à tout les petits malins qui passaient à proximité. Et tout ça en conservant son statut de femme et en le dissimulant aux autres. Donc au final... deux ans...

Deux ans à échapper à Vista et Namur qui menait d'interminable recherches. Aux nombreux contacts qu'Izou avait dépêché sur le coup. À éviter tout le monde.

sa décision de se changer en femme avait été extrêmement impulsive. Il avait décidé que serait la dernière de toute. Dès qu'il aurait son enfant il pourrait être tranquille. Il fabriquait un royaume pour lui et il aurait une vie parfaite. Il serait son père dès qu'il reverrai Ivankov après sa grossesse. Mais en attendant... il faudrait éliminait les nuisibles.

D'ailleurs vis à vis des menstruations qu'il subissait tout les mois... il était sûr que c'était un cadeau d'Ivankov parce que durant les sept premiers mois suivant sa transformation il n'en n'avait jamais subis jusqu'à lors et vivait très bien ainsi. Mais un moment vint où elles lui tombèrent dessus sans préavis le terrassant sur le coup.

A ce moment-là, il se battait sans vraiment de fougue contre un petit troupeau de Marine, réfléchissant par le même temps comment pouvait-il à se point mal former leur recrues. Alors qu'il retirait toute trace de liquide dans les organe de son '' pseudo '' adversaire, la contraction de ces muscles l'avait saisi et il avait pris soin de l'ignorait de se comportait de manière tranquille et évitait d'attirer trop l'attention sur sa personne.

Il gronda. Il détestait cette idiote situation. Obligé de garder le lit cinq jours par mois pour éviter de saigner sur ces guêtres... pathétique. Et il n'avait aucune idée de la manière de gérer ça... triste constat.

Il lui restait deux jours à souffrir ainsi... quelle décadence. Passait de pirate jeune et aventureux, respecté, gérant la seconde division de Barbe Blanche, possédant un maintient impeccable et grandement estimé par ses pères à une jeune donzelle gérant un vague trafique de mercenaire sur une île minuscule dont le travail à temps plein était rythmé par ses menstruations. Merveilleux. Heureusement qu'il avait emporté une partie de son trésor personnel. Sinon il n'aurait pas mis deux ans pour être sûr de repérer une cible potentiel mais dix ans. Il ne doutait pas de ses capacité de Pirate mais plutôt de celle concernant le camouflage de son identité .

Bref, il se tordit encore une fois, terrassé par les douleurs que lui envoyait ses reins et finit par attraper un bout de papier sur la table de chevet. Il grogna : une série de numéro y était griffonné aux rouge. Il appuyé rapidement sur les touche de l'escargophone et grogna quelques instructions.

Il avait à présent trouver la cible parfaite.

Il prit la photo entre ses mains. Un blond, Marine à n'en pas douter au vu de l'uniforme répugnant. Dix neuf ans un peu près, fraîchement promu, protégé de Sengoku. Sans fruit du démon et muet. hm... c'était surtout ce critère là qui l'avait intéressé... aucune chance qu'il se mette à gueuler s'il se rendait compte qu'il se faisait proprement violer..

Dans le fond de son esprit une version miniature de Vista lui hurlait que ce genre de discrimination étaient révoltantes. Puis une minuscule Haruta répliquait que lui, choisissait ses courtisanes selon un caractère précis – le tours de poitrine ou la flexibilité de leur hanche – et que ce n'était pas plus discriminant. Puis les deux épéistes, se jetaient avec hargne sur l'autre, la rage au yeux et joutant avec la même puissance qui aurait été employé pour combattre le Roux sous l'œil indifférent de Joz passant par là. Il chassa les duellistes de son esprit.

Un jeune qui ne se gênerait pour foncer dans les jupes légères d'une donzelle en manque dans les bars. Qui ne se poserait pas de questions existentiels tels que l'ai-je engrossait ou non ?

voilà... il avait son géniteur idéal.

 **XOX**

 **Un petit chapitre de transition avec deux réf' très osef... Bref...**

 **Une 'tite revieuw par ci ou... une 'tite revieuw par là !?**

 **Bises de Traff's**

 **Vanille et mine antipersonnel**


	3. Le Premier Fils ( Troisième Partie )

_**Yo, me revoici donc pour le noueau chapitre avec un peu moins**_ _ **d'un mois de retard, que c'est beau...bref : voici.**_

 **3eme Partie**

Crocodile claqua la porte de la Taverne du Trou d'Or à dix-neuf heure tapante. Il arrivait fort tôt il est vrai, mais il souhaitait tout de même s'y trouver assez promptement pour se rendre pompette et rendre ses humeurs plus légères… il aimait la bonne chaire comme dirait un pauvre pochtron et certainement parce qu'il chercha autre chose ajouterait un poète perdu mais savoir qu'il allait coucher sous cette forme là avec autre individu le perturbait grandement. Déjà que les menstruations lui ravageaient le dos une fois le mois alors ça...

Bref, il entra d'un pas ferme la taverne, ses talons noirs claquant un rythme sur le parquet moisi – il s'était entraîné à marcher comme une femme les pattes vers l'intérieur – il avisa un tabouret près du bar et s'y laissa tomber avec toute la grâce dont il était capable... c'était à dire pas grand chose... mais son manteau dissimulait ce genre d'incorrection. Il se cala le plus confortablement possible dessus tout en dissimumant son bras.

Heureusement d'ailleurs les instruments de tortures qui lui seyait pour le moment les pieds ne seraient que temporaires. D'habitude, il se contentait d'épaisses bottes – un modèle plus adapté à sa taille de pied.

Il jeta un rapide regard autours de lui pour s'assurer de son environnement. Dans le coin gauche de la salle, deux piliers de bars ronflaient déjà l'un contre l'autre, la bave s'écoulant sur la table poisseuse, leur sueur visqueuse. Un autre qui avait fini dessous, ses mains agrippant au pieds de la table lui prodiguant des caresses obscènes, le confondant probablement avec une jeune prostitué à l'allure virginal mais avec suffisamment d'expérience pour lui faire l'hélicoptère Shaobodien*. Tout le coin droit de la pièce était vidée, les clients s'étant retranchés dans l'autre partie de la salle. La raison venait sans doute du fait qu'un énorme hachoir de cuisine était encastré dans une des table, que du sang en gouttait encore – à un intervalle irrégulier et que le serveur qui s'occupait du rangement semblait suffisamment énervé pour désosser à main nu un roi des mers.

Dans l'autre côté du bar, sept ou huit prostitués étaient alanguis et déjà largement transcendaient par quelques drogues bas de gamme sur les derniers divans survivants, fumant et discutant à voix basse. Il avait sentie leur attention sur lui plus tôt et celle-ci s'était rapidement déporté sur d'autre sujets plus terre à terre. Une jolie rouquine aux yeux dorés et avec de grosses lunettes teintées lui jeta un regard à faire se pâmer une pierre d'envie et il haussa un sourcil. La belle se renfrogna et retourna à son roulé. Pas ce soir petite, pas ce soir...

Puis assit au dessus de la porte d'entrée, sur une sorte de rebord spécialement aménagé pour eux, trois musiciens accordaient leur instruments. Leur pied se balançant dans le vide, et leur doigt tirant déjà quelques accord joyeux ils étaient pathétiquement joyeux. Un jeune aux cheveux noirs et crépus fit onduler la courbe de l'air avec une note particulièrement triste.

\- Yohooho yohooho... ajouta t-il en envoyant un baiser à une des prostituées.

Il rejeta son manteau sur son épaule. Il lâcha un gros soupir. Ses habits habituels attiraient trop l'attention etavait troqué ses habituels fripes contre ces …. choses.

Donc voilà, il se trouvait dans ce bar miteux, entouré de civils concupiscents et de jeunes prostitués cherchant leur gagne-pains. Quelle décadence... il entendait d'ici Izou lui suggérait que tout ceci était de sa faute et qu'à présent il était temps pour lui d'en assumer les conséquences comme le vrai adulte qu'il prétendait être.

Il soupira et fit un léger signe en direction du tenancier.

Le tavernier essuya un verre propre – il n'avait jamais vu un seul tavernier nettoyait un seul pot avec de l'eau. Il décala vers lui et lui jeta une œillade suggestive qui lui donna envie de lui arracher le visage et d'utiliser ses jambes pour lui casser les bras. Puis il déclara avec cet accent chaud et rauque qui venait des villes basses de South Blue où les bordels foisonnaient et qui l'avait toujours fais grimacer :

\- Alors jolie d'moiselle, on s'promène ? On a b'soin de quelque chose pour se consoler ?

Oh putain... Il ne critiquerait plus jamais les manières de Bienheim... par rapport à ce porc – c'était des auréoles de sueurs sous ses aisselles ? – il avait la grâce et la décence d'un jouvenceau.

\- Deux Vodkas et la paix, grogna t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

Le Barman gronda un peu pour la forme – la première cliente bien gaulée et un peu sérieuse de la soirée et déjà une rebuffade - , puis fit une échappée vers sa réserve et força les pichets en bois après s'être distraitement saisit des bocks. Au bout de quelques secondes,il ramena deux pintes pleines qu'il posa un peu brusquement sur le comptoir et comme de par hasard quelques gouttes éclaboussèrent et l'homme émis d'un rire trouble suivit discrètement par les chuchotements des prostitués. Un rouquin avec une petite broche sur le col gloussa élégamment dans sa main palmée – sûrement un homme-poisson - et les autres lui susurrèrent des intimations de se taire entre deux ricanements hystériques. Ils semblaient planer tellement loin que leur yeux avaient des airs de phares au milieu de la tempête déglinguée de leur accoutrement. Il eu une poussée d'empathie pour eux. Sans tout cet attirail de toxicomane, aucun d'eux ne pourraient survivre à cet enfer qu'était la prostitution.

Il soupira et enfila la première pinte sans rien dire. Le liquide glissa dans sa gorge mêlant sa saveur piquante au gosier habitué de Crocodile. Infecte. Cet enfant de chèvre n'était même pas capable d'avoir de la Vodka buvable... Mais il fallait boire... pour être prêt pour quand...

Il se dressa sur son tabouret – le dos droit , légèrement tourné sur le côté et le bras posé sur le comptoir - et trempa ses lèvres dans le second bock. Le plan était simple. Lorsque Blondinet arriverait – il s'était interdis de connaître son nom – il attendrait que ses compagnons Marine le saoulent puis ils les rejoindraient das leur beuverie commune, le ferait boire d'avantage – et foutrait du GHB dans son verre, lui souffla la voix d'Haruta avec l'humour obscène qui lui était propre. Puis il inviterait Blondinet à un petit moment d'intimité '' juste pour un dernier tour de piste chéri '' et l'entraînerait dans l'hôtel. Après ils feraient la bête à deux-dos durant les quelques minutes que Blondie pourrait tenir et il le laisserait dans le lit. Voilààà. Un plan d'anthologie...

Sa main le tiraillait. Enfin, lorsqu'il disait sa ''main ''… plutôt le moignon immonde qu'il camouflait dans son manteau. Il ne subsistait de ses doigts forts et puissants qu'un pouce solitaire perdu à l'embout de sa paume meurtrie qu'il hésitait toujours à couper pour le remplacer par quelque chose de plus utile. Des marques sombres et plissées s'étaient incrustés dans la peau, souvenirs douloureux de sa bravade contre celui qui fut son capitaine et père... non plus son père. Ce mot était trop haut pour Barbe Blanche. Il y avait une chose que beaucoup ignoré sur Barbe Blanche, que ses frères et sœurs ne voyait pas, que Marco ne pouvait admettre, que Haruta ne pouvait concevoir et qu'Izou... et bien, Izou avait été celui qui le réconfortait pour ses moments-là. Il l'avait soigné à une époque où Crocodile n'était pas encore Crocodile mais juste un petit garçon avec un couteau dans les pattes et répondant avec virulence contre lorsque qu'on l'appelait Shinobu. Crocodile n'avait jamais vraiment compris Izou – son passé était flou et décrit de manière décousu alors que dans les faits, l'homme était un merveilleux conteur, pour amuser les deux enfants turbulents qu'avaient été Crocodile et Haruta. Mais dans le fond, il avait été son premier ami. Pas son frère. Haruta était sa sœur. Il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde il le pensait et le voulait. Haruta était sa sœur et celle de personne d'autre – à part peut-être d'Izou mais c'était là, un autre débat prompte à davantage de conflit -, quoi qu'en dise le vieux fou.

Que croyez-vous dont ? Qu'un gamin à qui on imposait toutes les personnes un peu marteau de la Grande Line allait dire amen et passerait à autre chose ? Que non. L'anciennement nommé Shinobu et surnommé affectueusement Shino par Izou – le seul dont il supportait le nominatif chaleureux car le reste du monde fini par le nommer Crocodile – avait détesté, avait tempêté, avait exigé des explications : pourquoi il ne suffisait pas pour son père ? Pourquoi !? Il savait qu'il n'était que ça. Le premier né de Barbe Blanche... mais pourquoi les voulait-ils, fils comme filles à la place de lui. A quoi servait-il, lui dans ce cas !? Il était devenu fort pour son père, un second commandant pour ses compagnons, un frère pour sa sœur. Mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Ça ne suffisait jamais à Barbe Blanche.

'' Marco tu es un bon fils ''

'' Bienheim, vient là, nous te fêteront ce soir pour tes victoires ''

'' Que tous acclament Haruta, la première de mes filles ! Et la seule !''

Puis lorsque Newgate souhaitait d'autres enfants, il suffisait d'aller se battre contre n'importe quel fou ressortant des bas de l'océan et à la fin du duel, il avait une progéniture nouvelle issue de la mer. Mais pour lui, Crocodile, la personne qui lui avait donné naissance avait fuis. Ou tout du moins c'était le peu qu'il avait réussi à arracher à Barbe Blanche, lorsqu'il s'était saoulé au point de demandé à une des infirmières si elle pouvait dire à Roger de lâcher sa donzelle aux jupes longues pour se ramener de son côté de l'océan pour se battre comme un vrai homme au lieu de s'échiner à faire un gosse à Rouge... bref un grand moment de malaisaisance pour lui qui pour une fois ruminait trop ses pensées sombres pour que les bras brumeux de l'alcool ne l'aident.

Crocodile ne savait pas vraiment qui était la personne qui l'avait engrangé – parfois dans ses pires pensées, régnaient le doute sur cette naissance et disparition. Il n'avait jamais osé le formuler que cela soit en mot ou en pensée mais...

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et un troupeau – oui un troupeau, car les Marines ne se déplacent qu'en groupe, comme les moutons– de Marine se jeta dans la taverne. Certains étaient déjà en partie saoul, d'autres se tenaient au mur, dégueulaient dans les coins et ils se dirigèrent en braillant vers le bar où l'un d'eux gueula :

\- Hey, Mero ! Envois une tournée général c'est pour le petit, il a eut sa prom ! Rosi' ! Ramène ta bouille par ici. Tu vas pas nous claquer ta dem' dès maintenant !?

D'un doigt bandé et caleux, il désigna un jeune homme blond perdu das la foule criarde et l'attira à lui. Petit ? Quelle blague !? Le blond était plus grand que lui ! Du haut de ses deux mètre et demis, Crocodile était déjà un géant mais lui, faisait facilement quarante bons centimètres de plus que lui** ! C'était plutôt impressionnant à dire vrai... il surplombait la foule et ses cheveux grippait à la matière poreuse dont était faite le plafond.

Empêtré dans un uniforme de Marine immonde, il se tenait droit dans cette mer bleue et blanche d'uniforme. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient, capturant les derniers disciples solaires dans ses mèches, leur offrant une teinte hypnotisante. Sa frange dissimulait en partie ses yeux chocolat, des cernes creusaient ses joues et sa figure tout entière n'était que stoïcisme extrême.

Ses gestes étaient calmes. Ses yeux chocolat. Et son corps fort et grand. Sa crinière plus belles que l'or des trésors, comme le sable éclairait par les lointaines lumières du crépuscule.

Le cœur de Crocodile eut un trémolo d'anxiété.

'' Un coup de foudre quoi '' soupira la voix blasée de Marco.

 _* Si quelqu'un voit à quoi cela fait référence avec cette subtilité de folie, franchement bravo !_

 _** J'ai trouvé ça sur One Piece Wiki... pour c'que ça vaut. D'après Wiki, tant qu'on y est, il y a quatre ou cinq ans entre Doffy et Crocodile, et j'estime approximativement que Rosinante/Corazon a deux ans de moins que son frère._

 **XOX**

 ** _L'action ? Connais pas. Bref, toujours un plaisir d'écrire et de laisser ma patte pour vous les gars. Et vos gentillesses me donnent de quoi écrire d'avantage ^^_**

 ** _Une petite revieuw pour donner du baume au cœur à l'auteuse ?_**

 ** _Miel et Hache_**


	4. Le Premièr Fils ( Quatrième Partie )

_Coucou me revoici avec la suite de ce texte un peu particulier. Je ne l'ai pas préciser dans les premier chapitre parce que le rating M s'imposait de lui-même, mais autant le faire à présent :_

 **WARNING : ce texte traite de sujet comme l'homosexualité, l'identité sexuelle, la torture psychologique, les traumatismes et le seeeeeeexe.**

 _Donc maintenant que ceci est dit je pense que je peux rajouter :_

 **One Piece appartient à Oda. Si vous n'êtes pas au courant, lisez mieux.**

 _Bref voilà, voilà. Je pense qu'il était important que je finisse par le préciser. Bref alors maintenant :_

 **Bisouuuu à Asuka D Rukusa, Aurysadik, KekimJ, Vemaria et Celimage pour leur mise en Follow/Favorie!**

 **Je remercie de tout mon cœur les personnes qui la commente ( et qui suivent aussi mine de rien! ) :**

 _J'embrasse Safira-chan, Traffy-D-Lamy et Griseldis ! Kissy spécial à Momolive pour sa gentille review. Z'êtes les meilleur(e)s !_

 _J'ai beaucoup de retard mais j'espère que cela vous plaira._

 **4eme Partie**

Crocodile était assis au bord du lit, fixant avec plus ou moins d'intérêt ses longues mèches noires qui coulaient de son front jusqu'à devant ses yeux d'or.

Il respirait avec précaution, un peu de sueur dégoulinait sur ses muscles déliés. L'air sentait le sexe et les phéromones et une impression suintante roulait contre sa peau, tel un serpent malingre et venimeux. Cette sensation était répugnante et envahissait sa peau.

Ses yeux examinèrent un instant ses mains. Pâles et tremblantes. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela se déroulerait ainsi. Le sexe au féminin... c'était... étrange. Et bien que le garçon ais été assez innocent sur la question ses attouchements maladroits et parfois même craintifs ou même sa manière de toucher le corps sous lui en étaient la preuve. Et pourtant...

Il regarda son nouveau sexe. Humide. Un peu gluant à cause du sperme qui s'était écoulé dedans, il béait sur le drap et une sensation étrange restait dans son estomac.

Tout ceci était trop étrange pour être qualifié simplement d'événement oubliable. Mais au moins il avait enfin son dû.

Il s'était rapproché la soirée avançant, l'avait saoulé un peu en commandant bouteille sur bouteille – lui supportait fort bien l'alcool, merci beaucoup. Il l'avait entrainé doucement dans les danses de comptoirs qui font si bien le charme de ce genre de taverne et finalement il l'avait ramené dans ce petit hôtel bas de gammes, où ils s'étaient retrouvés tout deux, nu l'un en face de l'autre, les corps échauffés par la soirée.

Pour une fois ces muscles lui avait fait défaut car lorsqu'il avait contracté ses puissants abdominaux, la charge et le poids du Marine fut compliqué à gérer de l'intérieur.

Mais il avait une façon rude et imposante de l'embrasser et il avait répliqué avec toute la sauvagerie que sa jeunesse lui permettait et finalement ce fut doux. Un brin d'innocence et de maladresse restait comme lorsqu'il avait trébuché sur le lit de tout son long, exposant ses fesses et ses cuisses sculptées dans l'or à un Crocodile qui n'en demandait pas tant. Le jeune homme était sculpté absolument partout, fourbu aux nombreux entraînements Marines, quelques lacérations récentes auxquels s'ajoutait une multitude cicatrices diverses trop anciennes pour provenir de son emploi actuel.

Le visage du jeune homme dégager quelque chose de vaguement aristocratique et de lointainement hautain mélangé à un air de bête traquée qui glissait parfois sur ses traits pas vraiment définissables pour un trop jeune Crocodile et au fond – et malgré tout – trop pur.

Crocodile n'avait pas connu beaucoup d'homme. Les corps nus masculins lui inspiraient rarement une quelconque volupté et durant ces années adolescentes il avait eu trop honte de sa personne pour assumer son orientation sexuelle au complet, se contentant d'étreintes charnelles avec les douces et coûteuses prostituées qui hantées les ports.

Crocodile ne considérait pas que portait la vie avait un quelconque prestige. Il n'y avait jamais vu l'aboutissement de quoi que ce soit et avait parfaitement conscience que son besoin maladif de paternité était né de manque et de privation. Il voulait avoir un enfant. Plus que l'or, le pouvoir, ou d'autre chose futile.

Crocodile s'estimait mature et puissant. Il le savait. Il avait été obligé d'apprendre à commander tôt, à bien se battre, à être un bon frère pour sa sœur, un bon commandant pour ses compagnons.

Il ne savait ce que voulait dire être un bon fils, ou d'autres connerie que ce soit.

Barbe blanche n'avait pas été tendre à ce sujet. Il voulait une famille alors il l'avait rapidement mis au rebut, lui son fils unique et le seul qui été digne e porter ce titre.

Mais son père s'obstinait, encore et toujours, plus de brigands, de voleurs, pilleurs, violeurs, pirates, tous plus viles les uns que les autres. Et tous indigne de cette fraternité fictive.

Crocodile n'avait jamais eu de mère et il ne s'en souciait pas. Son existence lui importait peu malgré les quelques questionnements hautement philosophiques au sujet d'une compagne imaginaire de Barbe Blanche qui été purement dérangeant – l'humour d'Haruta rendait tout salace.

Qu'est-ce qu'était une mère ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ses exemples féminins dans son existence se limitait aux infirmières et à Shakky. Et toutes avaient de quoi terrifier.

Ses exemples masculins par contre Barbe Blanche n'offrant de sourire que pour les autres et cousant ses gestes de reproches, Izou dont la sexualité lui avait toujours paru ambigüe malgré l'évidence de ses ébats avec Satch mais qui l'avait toujours consolé lors de ses carences affectives et dieu, elles étaient fort nombreuses, Marco trop attaché à la figure paternelle pour comprendre parfaitement la détresse d'un adolescent du haut de ses quelques siècles.

Haruta surtout, lui manquait. Réellement. Elle, elle comprendrait l'effet d'être dépossédait de son statut genré. Lui ne voulait cette apparence que parce qu'il souhaitait un enfant, alors que la petite elle on lui avait imposait cela par la force. A présent, il se demandait où il en était. Qu'était au final. Il aurait son enfant. Sans aucun doute. Et ainsi il pourrait prouver qu'il était meilleur que son...

Bref. Ne pas penser à lui alors qu'il venait de baiser comme une bête avec un jeune puceau.

Il finit par se lever adroitement, se dirigea vers la salle de bain, entra dans la petite zone de douche, alluma le jet et enfin, laissa le froid coulait sur lui, savourant avec délectation la sensation qui s'emparait de sa peau. Malgré le fait qu'il s'agissait de son point faible, il adorait l'eau. Il avait grandi sur un navire et le roulis de la mer était un bruit continuel à ses oreilles. Alors ne plus nager...

Au moins ainsi sous la douce morsure du jet d'eau il ne finissait pas en sable. Il était devenu totalement solide et les parties de son corps habituellement en train de se mouver dans un éternelle valse avait cessé.

Il savait que les deux ne pouvaient cohabiter, il ne pourrait jamais avoir l'eau et son pouvoir. Aucun utilisateur d'un fruit du démon ne le pouvait… enfin… à part s'il existait quelque part dans un endroit oublié un fruit du démon permettant l'utilisation d'eau… Naaaaan, ce serait complètement stupide et illogique. Entre ce qu'il aimait et son rêve... son rêve sans aucun doute passerait au-dessus. Ses plans étaient déjà en route et rien ne viendrait l'entraver.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement classieux si rares sur les navires, il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment clôt. Du bout des doigts il éteignit le flux. Débarrasser des odeurs de la nuit, il esquissa un léger rictus narquois devant son reflet de femme dans le miroir. Grande, musclée et belle. Pour un peu s'il avait rencontré une dame avec ce port-là, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde, pour un peu qu'elle ne soit pas trop farouche. Oui, Crocodile se trouvait beau. Avec un côté autoritaire et dominant, et il pensait que cela faisait craquer les midinettes. De ce côté-là le fils de Barbe Blanche n'avait pas à s'en faire. il avait développé un léger côté égocentrique et l'embrassait totalement.

Il attrapa quelques affaires qui traînaient là, les agita pour les faire retrouver un semblant de netteté abandonné dans la frénésie du moment.

Il se vêtit, tira sur les habits, boucla ses bottes et tira les élastiques de son futal, et alors que ces doigts allaient s'emparer de son manteau de fourrure, un bruit interrompit son geste.

Le garçon s'était relevé et ses yeux chocolat le fixaient doucement, avec cet air impassible qui semblait caractérisait le jeune homme lors de son état non orgasmique. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés d'une manière absurdement adorable, partant vers le haut en trois courbes irrationnelles, ses muscles filaient sous sa peau encore humide et sa cage thoracique se soulevait avec une régularité de métronome. Le trémolo de son cœur revint en force, vague brusque dans le poitrail de Crocodile.

Le garçon fit un geste de la main que Crocodile interpréta facilement comme une demande de rester :

\- Nan gamin, une fois pas deux. C'était passable mais là, j'me tire.

Il aimait bien le mot passable, un bon nominatif qui ne correspondait aucunement au plaisir intense qu'il avait ressentie. Bien plus fort que lorsqu'il était un homme. Mais en même temps il n'avait jamais été pris dans cette position. Il était celui qui était au dessus. Il dominait les échanges de manières général, le plan d'égalité n'existait pas dans le sexe pour Crocodile. Même là, bien qu'il se soit fait prendre, il avait dominé.

Mais quand même c'était une première.

...Dieu, que ces couilles lui manquaient !

Le blondinet agita à nouveau la main mais cette fois le geste était un peu trop complexe pour lui malgré toutes ses bonnes volontés, il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'apprendre le langage* des signes. Izou lui saurait... mais à priori Izou savait tout faire.

Comprenant que l'air hébété de l'autre ne signifiait rien de plus qu'une incompréhension, il se pencha sur son paquet de frusques personnelles, en fit jaillir un bloc note et un fusain noir. En un rien de temps, il gribouilla quelques mots sur le papier vierge et le retourna :

 _Juste pour dormir. Pas de sexe._

Crocodile grimaça... il était hors de question qu'il dorme avec un plan cul. Ce gamin démontrait encore une fois qu'il en était à sa première fois règle numéro un, ne pas emmerdait sa rencontre du soir lorsqu'elle se barre. Mais en même temps la perspective d'être avec cet homme dans le même lit, juste, sans la volupté et seulement la chaleur...

Des mois qu'il ne dormait avec personne. Lorsqu'il était sur le navire, il partageait sa cabine avec Haruta. L'habitude leur était venu enfant et depuis lors, ils continuaient à pioncer dans la même pièce dans deux hamacs séparés mais pas loin. Juste au cas où les cauchemars de la jouvencelle au sujet des foutus dragons célestes ne la rattrapent. Ils la prenaient en plein milieu de la nuit, s'enroulant comme des serpents autours de son esprit fragile, et elle hurlait si fort, que lorsqu'elle se réveillait enfin, arraché à ses rêves fous, elle crachait du sang. Et doucement les deux jeunes gens se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, épaule contre épaules, dans une vaine tentative de se réconforter.

Elle lui avait raconté les ténèbres. Comment un jour de découverte du monde s'était changé en halles de mort. Comment les joutes avec des bout de bois pour le plaisir de hurler '' _touché_ '' avec Margaret et les autres petites filles s'étaient changé en luttes pour la survie. Comment les après-midis à manger des morceaux de miel en cachette, à courir les marches du palais en les dévalant jusqu'au Chute de Jade, à rire de tours pendables, avaient disparu pour n'être soit des combats incessants ou le sang ruisselait sur le sable d'une arène ou alors enfermé dans une cage, les poings attachés, les yeux fixant l'immensité du vide.

A quel point ce foutu système de malades était détraqué dans toutes ses formes et dans toutes représentations.

Balancé dans une arène géante, pour un pauvre enfant arraché à la bulle protectrice qu'était Amazon Lily, elle avait appris à se battre avec prestige, avec fastes, exagérant les gestes. Elle avait été un soldat plutôt apprécié par l'élite et plusieurs autres drogues – en plus de celle qui opérait pour empêcher sa croissance et qui permettaient son obéissance – avaient été ajouté c

Elle se battait avec une épée et transperçait ses adversaires en leur crevant le ventre, en leur coupant la tête car lorsque l'on ordonnait, il fallait exécuter. Et surtout ne pas perdre. Jamais. Alors elle avait vaincu. Transperçait le monde et vaincu.

Un jour elle lui avait dis son nom de l'époque : Obéron. Un nom terrible pour un enfant. Un nom adulte pour une petite qui ne voyait que le sang de ses victimes.

Et surtout qu'à jamais lorsque ses yeux étaient fermés, l'image terrifiante d'une main manucurée aux osseuses métacarpes se saisissant d'elle lui apparaissait.

Souvent ils se levaient tout deux et allaient sur le pont et finissaient par se battre pour oublier. Rapière contre sable. Dans un match pseudo amicale pour chasser les derniers lambeaux de cauchemars, jamais vraiment oublier, toujours présent et terrifiant. Une valse fratricide et silencieuse qui les avaient souvent blessé bien plus qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Et lorsque l'aube pointait Joz les choppaient par leurs cols détrempés de sueurs ou d'eau de mer – selon- et les traînaient à l'infirmerie sans un mot, déposant juste un baiser parfois au hasard sur les mèches auburn, se contentant d'une petite claque sur le dos de Crocodile car Joz avait quelques habitudes machistes incontrôlables qui déplaisaient à tout le monde mais que tout le monde laissait passer.

Alors oui, cela manquait à Crocodile, le souffle régulier d'une créature vivante et absolument et définitivement doucement endormie. Malgré les cauchemars.

De plus le blond était la tentation incarné, beau, blond et grand, chaud et stable, muet qui plus est – donc pas moyen qu'il ne sorte des âneries plus grosses que lui. Il pourrait s'enfuir au petit matin, son dû dans le ventre et tout cela serait définitivement terminé... à quelques neuf mois près. Et puis il avait été doux. Doux et maladroit mais doux quand même il semblait même excessivement doux. C'était une chose que Crocodile n'avait pas vu depuis au moins deux ans et...

Il soupira un instant, se traitant d'idiot sentimental, déboucla ses bottes et sa ceinture d''un geste fluide, laissa retomber le manteau et se glissa au côté d'un jeune homme aux visage impassible mais dont les yeux chauds lui inspiraient le sommeil.

Ils se boudinèrent ensemble, sans un mot, juste la respiration de Crocodile et la langueur du sommeil les faucha.

 **XOX**

 _*a l'époque la langue des signes est considéré comme un langage. Donc il est logique que Crocodile n'en sache rien._

 _Bref Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous avait apprécié. Y a pas mal de digressions, je m'en excuse mais tout sera justifié bientôt. Le retard… syndrome de page blanche malheureusement. Je le déplore et m'en excuse sincèrement._

 _Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Faite le moi savoir^^ Votre avis compte réellement!_


	5. Le Premièr Fils ( Cinquième Partie )

_**Salut ! Avec un chapitre tout nouveau et tout chaud sortie de la moulinette à idée qui ces derniers temps ne déconnent pas ! Cool hein^^**_

 _ **Bon je remets les mêmes avertissements qu'au dernier chapitre – je sens que cette habitude va être chiante….**_

 **WARNING : ce texte traite de sujet comme l'homosexualité, la violence, l'identité sexuelle, la** **torture psychologique, les traumatismes et le seeeeeeexe.**

 _ **Donc maintenant que ceci est dit je pense que je peux rajouter :**_

 **One Piece appartient à Oda. Si vous n'êtes pas au courant, lisez mieux.**

 _ **Alors à présent pour les remerciements !**_

 _ **Grand remerciement à KekimJ pour sa gentille revieuw!**_

 _ **Merci à pour le Following :**_

 _ **Asuka D Rukusa**_ _ **( qui est aussi dans les favoris ! z'êtes génial ! ),**_ _ **Aurysadik**_ _ **,**_ _ **KekimJ**_ _ **,**_ _ **Momolive**_ _ **( merci, merci et merci encore),**_ _ **Safira-chan**_ _ **( c'est trop gentil ),**_ _ **Traffy-D-Lamy**_ _ **,**_ _ **Vemaria**_ _ **,**_ _ **Wellan17**_ _ **( Salut gentil(le) nouveau(elle) ) et brinou !**_

 _ **Merci aux favoris que je n'ai pas encore cités : Celiage et Vemaria ! Gros bisou de tout cœur !**_

 _ **Votre investissement compte et même si ça ne vous prend qu'une seconde et demis, ça me donne des papillons et des arcs-en-ciel dans le cœur !**_

 _ **D'ailleurs tant que j'y pense je tiens à parler de la Fiction de Neechu '' Être quelqu'un '' que j'ai trouvé absolument géniale et très représentative de mon avis sur Ivankov.**_

 _ **Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que je pense que Crocodile est un petit con imbu de lui-même et que son avis sur Ivankov n'est pas représentatif du mien.**_

 _ **Voilà, voilà ! j'espère que vous apprécierai ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 **Partie 5**

Crocodile avait l'impression de nager en pleine hallucination. Quelque soit la personne à l'origine de cette vaste fumisterie dangereuse et folle qui l'avait amené sur les remparts de PUTAIN de MARINE FORD, il allait la tuer. D'une manière lente et douloureuse… Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il foutait-là… enfin en un peu quand même mais pas ce point !

Si seulement ses plans de vie se déroulaient normalement… mais bordel. Il n'avait aucune putain de chance dans toute sa putain de vie. Pourquoi dominait le monde était si compliqué, sérieusement !?

Une main se pressa contre la sienne et il regarda l'étreinte des deux membres sans mot dire, les yeux fixés sur cet enlacement improbable.

Ah… c'est vrai… c'était '' lui '' qui était à l'origine de sa présence ici… ça risquait d'être plus compliqué que prévu… tuer Blondinet…

Il eut un frisson désagréable et la mimine qui entourait la sienne se resserra, songeant sans doute à le rassurer… Dieu que ce garçon était pathétique.

Grande main dans grande main. Dextre pâle malgré une vie entière à se battre sur les mers, allant sous le soleil de South Blue au Nouveau Monde. L'autre sénestre est à peine tannée comme si cette peau n'avait connu que tardivement la douceur du soleil de North Blue. Sous la manche il aperçoit un morceau de peau pâle, tel une lune… surement un gamin issu de la bourgeoisie et qui s'était engagé dans la Marine, cela expliquerait tous ces petits éléments visuels qui avait notés à propos du jeune homme.

Comme ses cheveux propres et dorés, sa façon droite de se tenir, pas à la manière des Marines mais avec un élan de grandeur visuel qui s'étirait du bas de ses hanches aux haut de ses épaules. Et malgré sa fâcheuse tendance à se courber pour regarder les personnes plus petites que lui – grincement de dents de sa part, son égo en prenait un coup -, il avait cet air de puissance tranquille qui se dégageait de lui… malgré sa maladresse. Gigantesque maladresse.

Pour donner un simple exemple il avait tenté d'allumer une cigarette et avait manqué de bruler son uniforme au passage. C'était dire le niveau de gaucherie. Et pourtant Crocodile le trouvait stupidement et adorable. Mignon comme rarement il avait trouvé quelqu'un depuis Haruta – mais c'était sa sœur donc ça ne comptait pas vraiment.

Et lorsqu'il lui avait allumé le cigare lui-même à l'aide de son propre briquet – en or évidemment, cadeau d'Izou pour ses dix-neuf ans lorsqu'il avait commencé à fumer des cigares de marque -, le Blondinet avait sourit comme si le monde était plus beau que n'importe quel trésor. Ses yeux chauds s'étaient illuminés, ses cheveux blonds avaient capturé s dans leurs étreintes de miel un dernier rayon de soleil et son esprit traître avait gardé cette image près de son cœur.

Et il se détestait pour ça.

Bref tout cela n'expliquait toujours pas ce qu'il foutait sur les remparts de Marine Ford.

Il avait été trainé comme enfant récalcitrant vers celles-ci avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester.

Depuis quelques semaines, et à sa grande honte, il revoyait régulièrement le garçon.

Au matin de leur nuit de sexe glorieuse nuit où pour la première fois depuis deux ans il avait dormi sans que la main géante de Barbe Blanche n'envahisse ses rêves pour en l'espace d'une seconde lui arracher la… Enfin, il avait bien dormi. Alors à son réveil dans un élan assez pathétique de sentimentalisme mal placé, il avait laissé son numéro d'escargophone. C'était idiot. Mais s'il pouvait profiter encore une fois de cette tendresse et de ce sommeil apaisé alors non, il ne pouvait refuser.

Donc voilà cinq fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un lit tout deux et il avait vraiment l'impression d'avancer pour la première fois depuis un certain temps. Ces plans de coquètes avançaient, il avait dégoté un mercenaire qui se détachait largement du lot, un certain homme du nom de Daz Bones. Grand fort puissant. Et visiblement n'aimant que ce soit une femme qui lui donne des ordres, il l'avait confronté en duel… et étonnamment il avait été plus résistant que prévu… bien qu'il lui a fais manger du sable jusqu'à ce que le misérable soit à la limite de la mort. Le mercenaire s'était bien battu et il avait donc dû avoir recours à son fruit du démon donc chapeau bas bien que jamais Crocodile ne s'abaisserait devant un ennemi vaincu. A moins qu'il s'agisse de lui foutre un coup de couteau dans les côtes pour rajouter un peu de suspense à la mort.

Et dans un dernier éclat de fierté, Daz Bones avait tenté de résister dans un dernier élan de fierté en se jetant sur l'adversaire avec tout le peu de puissance qui lui résistait. Et Crocodile, dans un élan de magnanimité suprême, putain qu'est-ce qu'il devenait niait – avait épargné la vie de la pauvre herse. Et l'avait fait premier général. Juste après lui avoir tatoué sur le torse un '' 1 '' magistral dont il était particulièrement fier.

Depuis le gaillard lui était entièrement dévoué ce qui était un avantage non négligeable. Il ricana dans son for intérieur.

Après tout l'exécution de Roger était passée, ce sourire gravé dans l'espace comme volé à la noirceur. Il avait songé à Rouge dans cet instant il avait songé à toute sa putain d'existence dans le sourire de cet homme fou de liberté et de richesse. De loin il avait aperçu Le Roux et le Clown s'engueulaient sous la pluie battante qui s'était déclenché quelque seconde après l'exécution.

Le roi des Pirates. Ça sonnait bien comme titre. Tout dans la démarche sonnait comme un doux requiem au oreilles rêveuses de Crocodile. Cette espèce de prétentieux qui avait passé toute sa vie à se battre pour des rêves et qui les avait atteints. C'est ce que disait parfois Barbe Blanche, lorsqu'il avait un ou deux verres de trop dans le nez, le saké aidant.

Dans le fond de ses rêves, il se souvenait enfant d'avoir rêvé d'être fils de Roger. Il n'y avait de hiérarchie de puissance là-bas et tout le monde semblait heureux sur son bateau surtout Rouquin et Nez Rouge. Ces deux là était absolument risible dans leur interaction.

Il ne pouvait pas être un mauvais un capitaine et un mauvais père celui-là, c'était ce dont c'était persuadé Crocodile. Alors voir ce grand homme abattu comme un chien, sourire au lèvres et fer au mains…

C'était à partir de là, qu'il avait mis les voiles de chez Barbe Blanche. Il avait à présent vingt-quatre et le gamin rêveur à ses côté dix-huit. Il se sentait vaguement dans l'âme d'un pédophile.

D'ailleurs l'autre gosse était sur son trente et un et semblait bien embêté.

De son côté aussi Crocodile avait de quoi en faire tombait plus d'un, d'une ou Ivankov. Chemise à carreaux violets sur mesure et surtout hors de prix mettant en avant son poitrail étreint de bandes, futal aux liserait argentés de mise et manteau de fourrure aux reflet – sinon il ne serait définitivement pas Crocodile… le vent faisait claquait ses cheveux courts et originellement plaqué sur son crâne mais à cet instant précis, il aurait aimé avoir un de ses espèces produit miracles venant d'Alabasta, faisant tenir les cheveux en place quelque que soit le temps. L'air de la mer était enivrant, comme une vieille amie depuis longtemps oublié. Il la regarda danser doucement, créant des éclats contre les remparts les barbouillant d'écume.

Le contexte était magnifique, s'il avait reconnu quelque qualité chez l'architecture Marine, c'était le sentiment de grandeur qui se dégageait de ce monde espérant ordre et justice. Tourelles, remparts gris et reflet bleu… puissante impression de gigantisme…

Des obsédés de l'ordre oui !

Ils ne voulaient pas d'élément perturbateur dans cet ordre précieux et précis des éléments comme lui… il laissa échapper un ricanement un peu fou qui eut pour étrange effet de faire frissonner son compagnon. Il haussa une épaule d'interrogation et l'autre répondit par un pli crispé au niveau de sa joue.

Ah ouais c'était pas très féminin comme son… Bof, il s'en foutait un peu après tout…

Lui tout ce dont il avait envie, ce qui l'obsédait et le tiraillait, de tout détruire pour y reconstruire un empire avec son nom peint dessus.

Une main se posa sa hanche. Il lui fallut moins d'un dixième de seconde pour répliquer se servant du bras comme contrepoids, déployant sa force brute, pour le plaquer au sol, saisir le jeune homme à la nuque et lui faire une clé anglaise.

\- On peut savoir à quoi tu joues gamin !? cracha-t-il.

Mais il avait face à lui un marine véritablement entraîné et puissant sachant ce qu'il devait faire d'un jeu de jambe habile, le Gamin ceintura la taille de ses pieds et le fit basculait. Blondinet se releva immédiatement mais Crocodile n'en avait pas fini :il profita de la manœuvre pour dévier le coup qui manqua de lui d'une torsion habile de jambes fracturait la hanche. Il para un second coup qui visait son plexus solaire mais ne put esquivait le pied qui le saisit la gorge et l'envoya à nouveau manger la pierre.

Le mouvement avait permis à Crocodile de sortir un pistolet tout droit tirer des tréfonds du manteau de fourrure de Crocodile. Il se releva d'un bond agile et montra en évidence ces deux mains. De son côté Crocodile, profitant du répit, avait fait jaillir des profondeurs de sa poitrine un élégant pistolet à percussion, seuls avantages qu'il avait trouvés à ses mamelles ceinturées, pour le brandir bien en évidence devant le nez du Marine.

\- Réponds, bon sang !

Le blondinet fouilla dans ses poches mais ne trouvant rien, Crocodile eut un soupir – ses manies de cleptomane étant toujours présentes.

D'un habile mouvement de main et en ne lâchant pas le pistolet il fit jaillir de son manteau les deux outils bénis à savoir stylo et bloc note et les envoya droit dans les mains du marine surpris, alors que sa main reprenait sa place devant le museau retroussé du Marine. Blondinet haussa un sourcil et sembla vouloir émettre une onomatopée, se rappela qu'il ne le pouvait pas et finit par écrire :

 _Je te prends par la hanche._

\- Merci Docteur Caesar, je n'avais pas du tout compris le geste…. Maintenant, pourquoi ?

 _C'est ce que font les gens lorsqu'ils sont en…_

Deux des doigts du Blondinet dissimulaient le dernier mot et Crocodile dut se faire violence pour ne pas tirer sur le garçon et de lui trouer le bide.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en rendez-vous Blondinet – ne trésaille pas ce mot n'est pas prohibé par une de millième réforme de la Marine, alors comporte toi normalement... et je le répète nous ne sommes pas en rendez-vous.

Blondinet sembla grogner à la mention du surnom qui lui avait été totalement arbitrairement donné. Déjà à la première mention cela n'avait pas été glorieux alors sa réutilisation constante l'agaçait suffisamment pour que Crocodile ne se lasse pas de revenir dessus. Le gamin avait sans doute un nom mais il s'en moquait totalement.

 _Nous nous voyons tout les deux depuis un certain temps pour… Et je pense que c'est un rendez-vous ! Et tu n'as pas dit non._

\- Je n'ai pas dit quoi !? Tu m'as tiré ici juste après m'avoir donné comme point de rencontre la taverne du Poisson Joyeux ! Tu trouves que ça ressemble à un rendez-vous !? Moi j'y trouve plus de similitude avec un enlèvement, Blondinet.

 _Tu refuses ?_

Crocodile poussa un soupir désabusé il se pinça l'arête du nez et imagina la petite voix d'Izou qui lui murmura '' _garde ton calme, et soit polit_ '' :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais pour ce genre de chose on demande d'abord ! tu connais le concept de la demande !? Bordel, gamin, un minimum de politesse ne m'aurait pas abattu sur place.

Le jeune homme pris une mine contrite qui déforma ses traits impassibles de manière adorable. Oh bordel, Crocodile se détestait.

\- Bon d'accord… au mieux c'est une rencontre entre comparse.

 _Mais on a souvent fait l'amour… et je me disais que peut-être on pourrait…_

Blondinet écarta les doigts timidement vers lui, ses grands yeux s'écartant de manière absurde et merde, il était vraiment trop mignon.

\- Putain… Pourquoi ?

 _Parce que je ressens… des… choses pour toi._

\- Fais une demande véritable pour voir…

 _S'il te plaît… voudrais-tu avoir un rendez-vous avec moi ?_

Sérieusement quelle était la réelle probabilité pour que de tous les Marines muets existant sur Grande Line il tombe sur un jeunot amoureux au premier regard. Il soupira, baissa son arme et la fit disparaître dans les profondeurs de son manteau.

Il soupira dans u geste à but purement dramatique. Il avait deux solutions qui se présentait à lui soit balancer le gamin vers les profondeurs de Marine Ford ou…

Il avait d'ailleurs toutes les raisons du monde de le faire mais ce garçon…

Crocodile enleva ses grolles d'un vif mouvement, les chaussettes suivants le mouvement. Il grimpa souplement sur le rebord et laissa ses longues jambes se balançaient sans au-dessus du vide. Le vent glissa dans ses mèches foutant défensivement en l'air sa coiffure pourtant soigné et emmêlait ses cheveux noirs. Ceux-ci avaient un peu poussé et arrivaient jusqu'à sa clavicule pâle. Il se savait beau.

Il tapota la place à ses côtés et le Marine hésita une seconde puis deux, Crocodile réitéra son geste et finalement le gamin s'empressa de s'assoir à ses côtés.

Et le vent souffla toujours lorsque la main timide de Blondinet revint vers sa hanche et le tira avec toute la douceur dont était capable ses presque trois mètres. Et les deux se retrouvèrent au-dessus du vide marine, le silence tendre enveloppant les deux jeunes gens dans une bulle hors du monde.

A la vitesse de l'éclair le jeune homme posa ses deux lèvres contre la joue de Crocodile.

Et pendant une seconde Crocodile oublia qu'il était un pirate entrainé rêvant de dominer le monde et ainsi l'offrir à un enfant qui patientait dans son ventre, mais juste un homme qui rêvait au côté d'un garçon éperdu d'amour.

 **XOX**

 _ **Coucou de la fin ! La lecture a été bonne ?**_

 _ **Je sais j'ai fait des références un peu zarbi mais c'est pour contextualiser comme d'habitude. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez appréciez : faites partagez, ça compte beaucoup pour moi ! Bisous!**_


	6. Le Premier Fils ( Sixième Partie )

**Y _o ! Je vous présente avec perte et fracas, tintintin, le nouveau chapitre ! Oui il a été long à venir, j'en suis désolé. Mais le voici, fini bac blanc et bonjour les fictions ! Par contre je me suis rendu compte que cette partie de l'histoire spoile largement l'arc de Dressrosa (je n'ai aucune foutu idée de l'orthographe)… donc :_**

 _ **SPPPPPPPPPPOIIIL !**_

 _ **Roussette et Safira-chan… alors sans vous je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'écrire ce nouveau chapitre… j'espère qu'il répondra à vos espérances !**_

 _ **Safira-chan**_ _ **: … alors je voulais te remerciais ! Et que le '' punch '' tant espéré ( clin d'œil^^) saura te satisfaire. Je me disais que cette version de Crocodile serait intéressante à exploité. Ce n'est pas à proprement parlé une histoire amour… enfin de mon point de vue. Breffouille, j'espère que cette suite te plaira^^**_

 _ **Roussette :**_ _ **Coucou à toi ! C'est super gentil, j'avais pour espoir de faire un truc un brin original… j'espère que le résultat te plaît^^ Quant au fautes… promis j'fais de mon mieux, patron ! Je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de tes attentes^^**_

 _ **Bref bisou à toutes les deux !**_

 **WARNING : ce texte traite de sujet comme l'homosexualité, la violence, le deuil, l'identité sexuelle, la** _ **torture psychologique, les traumatismes et le seeeeeeexe.**_

 _ **Donc maintenant que ceci est dit je pense que je peux rajouter :**_

 **One Piece appartient à Oda. Si vous n'êtes pas au courant, lisez mieux.**

 _ **Bref, voilà pour les bases, c'est fait !**_

 _ **Maintenant… place aux remerciements !**_

 _ **Merci à pour le Following :**_

 _ **Asuka D Rukusa**_ _ **(Puissance du Favori !),**_ _ **Aurysadik**_ _ **, Crime Passionnel (Salut à toi !)**_ _ **KekimJ**_ _ **,**_ _ **Momolive**_ _ **(coucou et merci pour ta revieuw),**_ _ **Naomy Wood Serpentard**_ _ **(Gintama de favori),**_ _ **Roussette**_ _ **(Vive le favori et merci encore pour ta revieuw),**_ _ **Safira-chan**_ _ **(ne t'inquiète pas le punch va bientôt débarquer^^),**_ _ **Traffy-D-Lamy**_ _ **,**_ _ **Vemaria**_ _ **,**_ _ **Wellan17**_ _ **(Salut gentil(le) nouveau(elle)) et brinou !**_

 _ **Gros Bisous aussi à Gol-D-Lymme et Taylor Gold !**_

 _ **Bref, bonne lecture^^**_

 **6eme Partie :**

La nuit avait bien avancée et une lune de sang glissait sur la toile silencieuse du ciel. Une ou deux étoiles timides pointaient aux alentours du Nord mais les autres étaient planquées derrière d'épais nuages d'orage. La tempête attendait, prête à déferler comme une puissante vague rageuse sur la petite île du Nouveau Monde.

Tout ceci semblait avoir pour point d'encrage un petit hôpital. Situé vers les quartiers de la ville, celui-ci n'avait strictement rien de particulier, juste une construction aux normes de vigueur, un peu basse et miteuse avec des fuites d'eau régulières, composé de deux premiers bâtiments, d'un troisième consacré aux urgences et deux tours. Tout ceci était relié par d'épais couloirs installés entres chacune des structures, espaces transitoires où se pressait des armées d'infirmiers tout vêtu de blancs. Chacun des couloirs était reliées à un des étages et comme dans chaque étage il y avait une chambre comme celle-ci.

La pièce était aseptisée comme toutes les chambres d'hôpital qu'il exista sur Grande Line et c'était pour cette raison que Crocodile l'a détesté. Elle était moche, blanche, sans saveur, éclairée par un néon aveuglant. Les draps se devaient d'être blancs, parfaits, dépourvu d'attribue particulier, dépourvu de toute particularité…

Putain s'il avait été en état, Crocodile aurait gueulé à la face du monde que cet endroit puait. Dans toutes les sens du terme.

Mais à cet instant-ci Crocodile s'en foutait totalement et donc tout ce baratin ne servait strictement à rien – bien qu'il ait choisi cet hôpital justement pour son absence de remarquable.

Les cordes vocales de Crocodile étaient à sang. Son souffle se faisait erratique, sa mâchoire, elle, béait affreusement sur sa gorge et un peu de bave s'en échappait alors que toujours encore et toujours, son ventre se contractait. Une des infirmières revint et changea la compresse sur son front. Le silence est d'or dit le poète, le barde quelque que soit le nom de l'enculé qui fredonnait des chansons à tout bout de champs mais Crocodile s'en foutait et emmerdait le monde, la vie, hurlait sur tout ce qui existe, maudit tout ce qu'il connait et jura au nom de n'importe quelle déité, que le monde était merdique.

Il haleta sourdement, sa vision voilée, ses paumes trempées et glissantes. Sa poitrine pesait lourdement sur son ventre rond et dur et elle le gênait autant que le reste pour respirer. L'air était lourd saturé par l'odeur du sang et de quelque chose sur lequel il ne mettait pas le nom tant sa conscience dérivait vers des eaux troublées.

Bref, il sentit une ultime contraction et il finit par s'écrouler à nouveau sa tête retombant dans les draps sales et souillées. Partout dans l'horizon de sa vue, des tas de points noirs obscurcissait le monde autour de lui et rendait le monde étrange.

Une main vint attraper la sienne et la caressait d'un pouce tendre. Il rendit la rassurante cajolerie par une crispation si puissante que les métacarpes de l'autre craquèrent dans un petit bruit insupportable. Une larme s'écoula de l'œil doré de Crocodile et un baiser aussi léger que maladroit se posa sur sa joue fiévreuse.

Il y eut un silence plus terrifiant qu'un coup de canon, plus terrifiant que toutes les colères de Barbe Blanche, que tout ce qu'avait connu Crocodile dans sa vie. Autours il y avait un tourbillon silencieux de femmes en blouse blanche s'attelant autours de quelque chose. Quelque chose. Il voulait le voir. Ce quelque chose.

Il se souvenait de la procédure, l'une d'entre elles – les infirmières donc - allait foutre un coup sur le cul son môme pour le faire respirer ou une connerie du genre et ensuite on le lui rendrait.

Pourquoi personne ne disait mot. Pourquoi tout le monde se taisait pourquoi ce silence, pourquoi il n'y avait rien d'autre que ce silence. Pourquoi il n'y avait rien ? Pourquoi ?

Il voulait constater. Il voulait… il se releva difficilement, sur son bras, se sentant plus léger et plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa courte existence. Mais il était Crocodile, il était fort, puissant il avait tout et il voulait tout alors il s'appuya sur l'épaule consentante et se dressa sur ses pieds nus, et pas après pas il se dirigea vers ce paquet silencieux. Il devait crier. Il fallait qu'il crie. Qu'il émette cet unique et incroyable son. Il voulait…

Les femmes de soin le regardaient avec pitié pourquoi pitié. Pourquoi !? C'était son enfant il serait fort, il serait puissant, il serait…

Son regard doré tomba dans le paquet de langes. L'enfant dormait ? Déjà ? C'était pas censé crier ses bestioles là à la naissance.

Il était rouge, fripé, ressemblé vaguement à une crevette cuite, avait un minuscule nez pointu et visiblement cela était normal. Et dire que ce machin avait été dans son bide huit mois et demis durant.

Des épais épis pâles pointaient déjà sur son minois … comme ceux de Blondinet… dommage, il les aurait préférés noirs. Même si cela lui donnait un côté assez irrésistible… Ses yeux seraient forcément dorés. Comme les siens. Son enfant.

\- Allez, ouvre les yeux…

Il tendit une main et l'index effleura le ridicule petit visage fripé. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Pourquoi son enfant ne bougeait pas ? C'était un bon morveux, il ressemblait à une crevette fripée mais... Normalement lorsqu'on touchait un minot, il réagissait. Pourquoi. Des larmes se mirent soudainement à couler sur son visage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ses bras tremblaient aussi. Tout tremblait. Le monde tourna d'un coup, fit une embardée vers la gauche et il se laissa tomber dans des bras. Il fut rattrapé… enfin il croyait. Il s'en foutait. Pourquoi le gamin ne mugissait pas. Pourquoi !? C'était un enfant fort, il avait mis à bas plus vite que prévu mais ce n'était pas un problème normalement. Il avait fait tout ce que disait les livres et les infirmières, il avait tout exécuté, ingéré à la miette prêt comme on lui avait conseillé tout il en était persuadé.

Il avait bu de l'eau comme s'il s'agissait de vin, manger normalement alors qu'il se sentait de larges accès de boulimie, bouger autant que possible malgré les difficultés que procurait un ventre imposant, avaler des légumes par centaines et bannit le sucre. Tout ! Il avait passé des jours durant au lit et rendu ses tripes autant que nécessaire pour vomir cette larve toute rouge. Alors il fallait qu'il vive.

Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas. Pourquoi… ?

Finalement on lui tendit l'enfant. Il devait ouvrir les yeux ! Pourquoi il ne le faisait pas.

C'était son enfant, et :

\- Cora' ? murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

Il se recroquevilla autours des langes souillés autours de cet enfant dont il ignorait le genre et dont il se foutait, car il ne voulait absolument qu'une seule chose, qu'il vive.

Et soudainement ce n'était plus l'instrument d'une guerre personnelle menait contre son père juste son gosse qu'il avait rêver de chérir des mois durant. Naïvement.

Et à présent… plus rien, il était seulement seul.

Ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur ses épaules blanches, effleurant les épis du petit.

D'un geste distrait Crocodile les coupa d'un filet de sable et les mèches noirs churent sur le sol pâle oubliant toute la prudence à laquelle il s'était astreint jusqu'à là.

Il sentit des gouttes tombaient sur ses joues. Chaudes, elles étaient.

Soudainement il sentit quelque chose s'opérait au niveau de son corps. Sa poitrine se contracta, ondulant d'elle-même, son poitrail se déformant et finalement dans un mouvement absurde se résorba sur son torse. Tous ses organes commencèrent à suivre le mouvement s'activant dans un mouvement étrange et dérangeant. Son ventre fit une embardé et quelque chose fit un tour sur lui-même avant de disparaître. Son cou s'épaissi ainsi que le reste de son corps pour finir par son sexe qu'il sentit pousser à travers le déluge de sensation étrange.

Ivankov avait dit qu'il avait les choses correctement. Un rire maniaque s'échappa de sa gorge, usée à sang alors que son corps suivait une mécanique qui n'était tout simplement pas logique. Une folie qui secoua son torse, brutalisant sa carcasse fragile.

Et finalement tout s'estompa. Il était à nouveau un homme. Et il n'en avait rien à foutre. Son gosse était là sans mot pour crier.

Il entendit un cri choqué à ses côtés. Il crut un instant que l'enfant avait peut-être… mais non ce n'était qu'une stupide infirmière choquée qui avait fait tomber son bloc note. Il eut envie de la tuer. Pourquoi elle pouvait crier et pas son enfant ?

POURQUOI !?

Crocodile posa le paquet de chaire dans un lit de sable – petit tourbillon mineur qu'il fit surgir sans même y songer - et soudainement relâcha son Logia. Le monde autour de lui commença à se diluer dans un fondu d'or et de bronze. Il se tourna sur lui-même mais une fine main se posa sur son épaule. Il attrapa le poignet, le tordit et assécha le corps. Celui-ci tomba dans un bruit creux.

Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il ignorait avoir fermait jusqu'à là et finalement pu regarda Blondinet. Il n'avait que du mépris à présent en lui. De la colère de la malveillance. Il avait envie d'inscrire en lettres sombres sa haine sur un mur. Sur cette île. Sur le monde.

Il fit onduler ses doigts et d'un mouvement vif trancha le mur fasse à lui. Il avança sans mot, juste la rage au ventre et la mort brûlant sous sa peau. Ce minable bâtiment, ces minables humains, tout cet agglomérat d'immondes créatures et de médiocres herses.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une teinte de folie et lorsqu'il leva à nouveau la main, le monde autour de lui disparu. Ou plutôt non… le monde était sable. Et sable était bon.

Des monticules sablonneux s'étendaient partout autour de lui, plus rien ne subsistait à part à côté de lui Blondinet.

Il le regardait avec des yeux horrifiés. Il semblait avoir résistait à la vague de puissance qui c'était dégageait de Crocodile. Ses yeux marrons accrochèrent les siens.

Puis soudainement, Crocodile entendit l'air craquait étrangement. Il haussa un sourcil indifférent. Puis :

\- Qu'est-ce que… la voix se reprit. Je ne savais pas que tu étais Crocodile.

Ce dernier resta les bras ballants. Blondinet venait de parler. D'ouvrir sa gueule et de-

\- C'est une blague ? Depuis tout ce temps tu pouvais l'ouvrir et tu l'as pas fais !

Il était furieux. Et le mot était faible.

\- Tu n'es pas mieux que moi. Tu es pirate, cracha sèchement Blondinet.

Le regard marron était froid et bien que le blanc originel de l'orbite fût rougi – comme si quelques larmes étaient venues s'y perdre - et il le jugeait comme tous l'avaient fait plutôt. Il ne restait pas grand-chose de cette douceur ambrée qui l'avait envoûté au premier regard. Ou plutôt le contraire. Il y en avait trop. Il ne savait plus. Tout en cet instant était trop déconcertant.

\- Et toi ! Un foutu gamin que j'aurais dû tuer il y a belle lurette !

Le mot '' Trahison '' résonnant tel un mantra dans sa tête brumeuse.

\- Est-ce si important maintenant ? Cora' est-

\- Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom ! Ferme là comme tu l'as si bien fait huit putains de mois durant !

Alors… tout cela n'avait que doux et soyeux mensonges.

\- C'est aussi mon enfant !

Non, hurlait l'esprit de Crocodile.

\- Tu rêves éveillé ! Il n'a jamais été le tien. C'est mon enfant ! Le mien ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin immature qui n'a connu que la cuillère en argent dans la bouche et qui s'est juste avéré utile pour mes plans. Que connais -tu de la vie ? Que connais tu de cette mort silencieuse qui abat les faibles ? Mon enfant est né trop tôt par TA faute ! Toute cette fumisterie pour te garder à mes côtés, c'est à cause de ça qu'il est né trop tôt. Tout est ta faute. Mon enfant devait être fort ! Il devait… il devait être lui et je l'aurais aimé. …E-et je lui aurais offert son royaume. Com-

\- Tu es vraiment un fou ! Tout comme lu-

Il s'interrompit. Pourquoi ?

\- Qui s'en soucie ! Je l'suis sans doute, nous le sommes ! Ce putain de monde est fou et Corazon est mort !

\- Je voulais qu'il vive ! je suis son père !

\- Non ! Tu n'es pas son père, puisqu'il n'existe pas ! L'affaire est finie, on remballe, tu te casses Blondinet ou je te tue !

\- Mon nom est Rosinante !

\- Et le sien aurait dût être Corazon !

Des larmes coulaient de son visage, elles perlaient sur ses cils et il se sentait impuissant car il souffrait tout deux et qu'il ne pouvait rien. Le petit tourbillon auto géré se désagrégea lentement pour finalement déposer sur le sable le cadavre de l'enfant.

Il se tut. Au fond, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Il n'y avait plus rien. Seulement du sable.

 **XOX**

 **Alors cela vous a plus? j'espère que c'est le cas^^**

 **Faîtes le moi savoir, votre avis compte beaucoup!**

 **Revieuw?**

 **Bisous!**


	7. Le Premier Fils ( Septième Partie )

_**Ypurfjhvbcdjszidxjcn… salut. Ça va ? Guys, le bac blanc ça se passe comment ? Bonne chance^^**_

 _ **Breeeeef, je voulais vous parler du nouveau chapitre – il est très court et ce sera le dernier. Cette fic n'a pas été une partie de plaisir autant car elle a été teinté de ma vie actuelle. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est très court car après tout ce qui est arrivé à Crocodile, rien de ce qui pourrait arriver n'aurait une réelle consonance joyeuse.**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup à**_ _ **sheilaellana**_ _ **pour sa gentille revieuw qui m'a donné la force de faire ce nouveau et dernier chapitre.**_

 **WARNING : ce texte traite de sujet comme l'homosexualité, la violence, le deuil, l'identité sexuelle, la** _ **torture psychologique, les traumatismes et le seeeeeeexe.**_

 _ **Donc maintenant que ceci est dit je pense que je peux rajouter :**_

 **One Piece appartient à Oda. Si vous n'êtes pas au courant, lisez mieux.**

 _ **Alors maitenant les remerciements :**_

 _ **Merci**_ _ **Asuka D Rukusa**_ _ **, bisous à A**_ _ **urysadik**_ _ **, gros calin**_ _ **brinou**_ _ **, kissy à**_ _ **Celimage**_ _ **, suuuuuuuper poutou à**_ _ **KekimJ**_ _ **, bises**_ _ **Momolive**_ _ **, tope m'en cinq avec**_ _ **Naomy Wood Serpentard**_ _ **, bienvenue**_ _ **Nurari21**_ _ **( bonjour nouveau(elle)), puissant merci à**_ _ **Roussette**_ _ **, loves à**_ _ **Safira-chan**_ _ **,**_ _ **plein d'amour pour Taylor Gold**_ _ **, adoration pour**_ _ **Traffy-D-Lamy**_ _ **, petit tope là avec**_ _ **Vemaria**_ _ **, vénération à**_ _ **sheilaellana**_ _ **( merci encore pour cette revieuw ), accolade avec**_ _ **Wellan17**_ _ **et course de poney avec**_ _ **xNawel**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Voilà et merci encore à vous tous. Bonne lecture.**_

 **Partie 7**

Il faisait sombre et l'eau perlait sur l'un des murs. Un rythme inconstant résonnait dans le silence – à peine perceptible.

Les yeux de Crocodile fixaient le plafond, iris dorées se détachant étrangement de ce décor morbide. Ses belles prunelles d'or fondu… et ouais Crocodile, t'as cru que tu y réchapperais longtemps ? Au mitard ?

Décadence…

Parfois il se demandais ce qu'il avait bien pu foutre de son existence pour en arrivait là.

Toute sa vie, depuis les vingt dernières années… à courir le monde en quête de gloire et de conquête. Ecrasant sur sa route sans se soucier des os qui craquer sous ses bottes. A maîtriser Baroque Works, à engager nombres fidèles qui pour l'argent ou le pouvoir se rallier sous sa coupe d'or.

Défait par un enfant pathétique et puérilement héroïque. La jeunesse est insignifiante et fut sa perte.

Un éclair de rage lui traversa les sens et vint lui bruler le self-control – il retint de justesse un grognement de mufle.

Deux yeux bruns surgirent à l'horizon de sa pensée et ils le fixèrent avec cette affreuse froideur qui ne l'était pas vraiment. D'une pensée, il rejeta la folle vision. Trop de souvenirs teintés d'or et de rouge… il regarda son crochet – la fine arme luisait faiblement dans l'obscurité.

Il aurait souhaité bruler ce monde de fou. Le sable lui manquait, la chaleur écrasante d'un soleil de plombs lui manquait, le pouvoir pulsant dans chaque partie de son corps, gonflant ces veines de gloire, oui, tout ce qui lui avait été pris par un enfant… oui tout cela qui aurait du lui appartenir, oui, cela lui avait été retiré. Il n'était à présent qu'un prisonnier parmi tant d'autre, enfermé au plus profond d'une prison médiocre entouré d'êtres médiocres.

Ici, la vie était sombre, étiolé, rampante et grondante. Les prisonniers se traînaient les uns par-dessus les autres, pathétiquement et misérablement, tout n'était que bruit étrange dans la nuit continuelle. Quotidiennement, quelques cris désespérés la perçaient, venant des étages supérieurs, souvent des viols et des meurtres et toujours de la torture. La folle en rouge en était friande … tout le monde en était friand. Même lui.

Le sang appelle le sang.

Il laissa un léger soupir qui résonna étrangement dans le silence du sixième étage.

Une voix grondante et moqueuse jaillit :

\- Alors Crocodile, on a la tête des mauvais jours ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la provocation futile. Il savait que cela était vain. Le prisonnier qu'il côtoyait n'avait pas de nom et était le plus bruyant d'entre les autres créchant ici. Il semblait désespérément amical et avide de discussion. Il avait tenté d'interagir avec tout le monde, de '' la Pluie '' à '' Poings Ardents '' sans différenciation d'aucune sorte. Sincèrement Crocodile n'avait aucune idée de qui était cet homme. Si c'en était un… et au vu des bruits que l'être émettait parfois, il y avait de quoi en douté.

\- Tu boudes, p'tit Croco ?

Etre médiocre. La gloire, la fortune et le pouvoir n'avait aucun sens ici. Tout n'était qu'une illusion. A perte, il avait cherché à être le plus riche du cimetière.

Pourquoi, déjà, il s'était engagé dans cette folle idée… ? Devenir un chien du gouvernement… Ah oui, c'est vrai parce que son honneur était mort avec l'enfant. Alors s'habillait comme un prince, enchainant grandeurs et conquêtes… seuls les chiens sont au sol. Il était devenu un chien.

Alors il avait enfilé le collier et s'était laissé tirer par la laisse sans mot, supportant les remontrances quotidiennes, les missions suicides et les innombrables réunions au quartier général. Entouré d'étrange représentant de la population de la Grande Line. Entre Œil de Couillon, le poisson pané – il aurait mille fois préféré Namur le libidineux à ce coincé sur patte, la folle narcissique qui l'indifférait de bien des façons, le religieux bizarre et le nécrophile… ces tentatives de coordinations étaient semblable à une pièce de cirque…

Et surtout en comptant le démon rose. Joker… il ne savait pas trop quoi pensait de lui.

Il ne pouvait voir ce pervers aux grandes échasses. Ces cheveux blonds étaient une des plus incompréhension de Crocodile… ces cheveux capturant dans leur tendre étreinte les lumières du soleil timide, cette grande taille, cette prestance… mais après l'homme était pervertie, malsain, s'amusant des cadavres et riant avec dépravation dès que l'occasion s'y présentait.

Exactement le genre de personne que sont père aurait écrasé d'un frémissement du doigt. Mais Crocodile se savait en position de faiblesse devant lui.

A plusieurs reprises, l'autre lui avait fait d'indécentes propositions mais il avait toujours refusé. Trop de souvenirs teintés de blond et de yeux chocolat.

XOX

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Barbe Blanche. La rage lui brûla le ventre et gicla sur toutes les minuscules particules de son corps. Des années de haine, de peur et de rejet gonfla son cœur blessé et lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux qu'il ignorait avoir jusque-là fermé. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine se crispa et la voix faiblarde d'un enfant seul dans le noir attendant son père pour qu'il est au moins la bonté de déposé un baiser sur son front, lui souhaitait bonne nuit, se rappelait qu'il exister.

Il se rappelait la douleur de la solitude, des larmes silencieuses parce qu'il le fallait. Il ne devait montrer les pleurs il était un pirate, Shino, n'oublie jamais ce que tu es et tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. Regarde ta sœur, regarde ton frère, regarde toute cette fratrie que tu ne connais pas ! Que tu ne reconnais pas et qu'au fond tu ne veux pas connaître.

Ce jour gravait dans sa peau où il avait fait ses armes sur des forbans qui avait tenté d'attaquer sa division… il les avait pendues à son mat. A peine arrivé au Mob', Barbe Blanche avait ordonné les détacher et leur avait proposé de devenir ses fils. Rare était les trahisons qui faisait aussi mal. Et maintenant ces deux fous qu'était Rakuyou et Fossa qui avaient tenté de lui trucider la gueule se battaient en son nom.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, son corps bougea tout seul. Et un instant il se retrouva projeter au côté de Barbe Blanche et pour la première fois depuis des années il vit les yeux réprobateurs de son père se posaient sur lui.

 **Fin**

 _ **Merci encore pour tout ça je vous remercie de tout votre gentillesse.**_

 _ **Si vous avez un avis, n'oubliez des heures de travail de notre côté et une minute pour écrire le votre.**_

 _ **Voilà.**_

 _ **Bisous et merci d'avoir lu.**_

 _ **Merci à tout le monde pour leur soutien, vous êtes génial. Bref, je vous fais des gros kissous partouuuuuut et espère vous retrouvais pour une prochaine fiction.**_


End file.
